Sleeping beauty: feisty or not?
by takarahosaka
Summary: yuuri is the demon kng, while wolfram is- SLEEPING BEAUTY! this story is rooted from the story sleeping beauty kyou kara maou style, oh please read and review! this is also my first time writing so i'm not expecting some of you to like it so please go easy on me :) oh! and i don't own kyou kara maou :) please enjoy :D
1. the beginning of the legend

Kyou kara maou : yuuram version of sleeping beauty

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the series of Kyou kara maou, It's original characters, the story in both manga form and anime form. All proper rights are reserved to their respective owners.

enjoy reading.

* * *

Once upon a time in the land of demons called Shin Makoku, there stood a very beautiful, astonishing castle called Blood Pledge Castle where a kind, 18 years old, double black and the king of the demon kingdom lives, namely Yuuri Shibuya

In the garden of the Blood Pledge Castle

The demon king was seating at the front of the flowers in the garden, oh how he loved seeing and smelling those wonderful flowers, those flowers have names: " Conrart stands tall , Celi's Red sigh and Yuuri's naivete" all of the flowers here in the garden was breed and made by the one and only inventor of the demon kingdom: Anissina von Karbelnikoff and , her Healer friend Gisela von Christ the adopted daughter of Gunter von Christ the adviser and teacher of our demon king, but amongst all those beautiful flowers, shines this astonishing yellow flower called ' Beautiful Wolfram ' , it is said that the flower have some kind of legend and that it was named after a very beautiful Demon or what it's origin's name could be.

Yuuri then kind of felt sleepy so suddenly because of the good weather " hmm what a wonderful day" he thought while stretching himself, back laying at the grass " …. Now that I think about it I wonder what the legend about that Beautiful wolfram is " he said to himself then suddenly he heard his adviser and teacher Gunter wailing and Crying his eyes out because Yuuri once again skipped his lessons, then Gunter found him and began to hysterically hug him and tell him of how much he loves his maou, Yuuri kept on struggling when he finally got out of Gunter's grip

" Seriously Gunter , oh please stop grip—I mean hugging me" Yuuri said still running for breath

" But Heika! Why OH WHY?! Do you always leaves me?! OH HEIKA! You know how much I'm lonely without you! Oh MY HEIKA!~~~~" gunter said while fountain of tears threatens to drown the whole castle and it's inhabitants, to fall from his eyes

" Now.. now Gunter that's not true it's not like I'm leaving you or anything" _' though it's mostly because your lessons were boring'_ , Yuuri thought to himself

" REALLY your majesty?!" gunter squealed in delight

" Yeah Gunter so please refrain from doing that again ok?" Yuuri pleaded

" OH! Anything for you, your majesty!" Gunter replied

" Thanks" _oh right!_ Yuuri thought " Gunter I have something to ask of you"

" Oh my, what is it your majesty?"

" Well, I want to ask you about the Legend of this flower" Yuuri then pick up a beautiful wolfram and showed it to gunter, as both sat down on the ground

" Oh my your majesty! That's a beautiful wolfram!"

" Yes Gunter I know, but I want it's story" yuuri looked at the flower very curiously

" Well the Legend of that Flowers If I pray tell to you, your majesty Goes like this"-

'Once upon a time , well many years ago I presume, there lived a King and Queen of magical people called " FAIRIES", the two of them led their country and it's people wonderfully, One day The Queen became lonely and envious when she saw a happy family with a child, the one that the Queen and King wanted the most was to conceive a Child, let it grow, teach it, and more importantly love it. The moment, that the King knew of the Queen being lonely and envious at the sight he immediately went to her and console her at their chambers'

" Oh Darling," said the Queen sadly " I wonder, will we ever have a child to love of? To care of ? Are we not deserving to have a Child?" she said while tears are visibly running through her cheeks, leaning on to her husband

" No" the king said " No Darling, maybe it's just not the right time for us but I'm sure—I'm sure that someday, well maybe even one of this days we will finally have what we're dreaming of to have" he said rubbing his hands at the back of his wife

" But then, my love, WHEN is that?" she said as she finally let her tears burst out of her

" I don't know, but I'm sure it will happen"

" How can you be so sure?" his wife, the Queen the looked up to him

" Because I am. How? Because I believe that eventually the two of us will have a prince or even a princess that we will be proud of" he said lovingly " and will love of course" he added

" Why do you think that?" the Queen asked, finally the tears have dried

" Why? Hmmm… good question.. and I have good answer to that" then he immediately pushed the Queen of her back at the soft, fluffy bed of the couple and kissed her lovingly and then it turned to a passionate, hot one. The King and Queen continued until they are both of need to breath

" I love you Darling and using the love that I have for you I know, the two of us will definitely pass this loneliness and once again be truly happy" he smiled and gave the Queen a chaste kiss and the Queen complied making the innocent chaste kiss to a passionate one

" Use some of my love too, you idiot of a King" she said teasingly while finally giving a smile, the smile that captivated the King all along

" Yeah and by combining our love we'll make one HELL of a child, be it a prince or a princess" He said smirking

The Queen chuckled as soon as she heard those words run out of her husbands mouth , she then replied " sure" and the passionate night of the couple BEGUN!

* * *

- the next morning

The Queen hurriedly went to their bathroom as she begun to feel sick the moment she woke up, to be precise she woke up because she feels sick, the King then immediately followed his wife and went to comfort her, then he called for a soldier to hurry up and call for the Healer but then the Queen said that maybe she just ate something bad so he shouldn't worry too much, the King then quite unsure of agreeing to her nodded and just helped her to feel better. One week after and the sickness that the Queen gets every morning still continued the King then finally decided to go and bring a healer out to check on his beloved she argued about it but didn't win so she was forced to be examined

" So how is my wife? Is she sick with some illness? Is she going to be fine?" the King then bombard her with questions

" Hey take it easy, or not, well the Queen certainly is up for pain this time well… for about 9 months I should say" she said smirking then it turn to grinning

" EH? 9 months?! What kind of sickness was it I-" he then was caught of his talking as he realized what the healer told him

" You mean to say that—" the Queen asked expectantly as she too, realized what she said

" YES! Congratulations my KING AND QUEEN! THE Queen FINALLY conceived a CHILD!" the healer said happily as she too was brought to tears as she watch her King and Queen Cry of happiness because of the news

" OH honey! How right you were!" the Queen said hugging her husband tightly while crying

" OH! OH my LOVE!" he said as the King was then rendered speechless by the wonderful news

As soon as the news was out it was spread like wild fire and the next thing that the couple knew the castle and the whole kingdom has already started to rejoice! To merry! Oh how happy every one was. After sometime when the pregnancy begun the Queen then already begun to have cravings! For food, or cologne or even dresses! Ever since the Queen got pregnant everyday has been crazy and full of events one of those happened at one winter night.

The King was sleeping soundly in the middle of the night beside his wife while suddenly she talked

" Honey" she said to him

" Yes honey?" the king spoke sleepy as he was tired * yawn*

" well… you see, right now could you please give me some watermelon?" she said

The King was obviously startled at what she said " umm Honey did I heard right? Did you said you want some WATERMELON?" the King asked dumbly as he seat up to look at his wife

" Yeah Darling, watermelon, those yummy, big and sweet and waterly pumped fruit, yeah watermelon the key to my happiness" she said unfazed by the way her husband stressed the word ' WATERMELON'

" you mean right now? Honey?" the king said rubbing his hands on his neck while smiling sheepishly at his wife, now looking at him

" NO." the Queen said irritably " I want it NEXT WEEK by FRIDAY at 2 in the MORNING." _'of course I want it now you, excuse of a king, IDIOT' _ she thought to herself as she turned her back to her 'KING' * ahem* husband.

The King then knowingly that the way his wife said those words that if he still kept on arguing back he'll definitely taste hell this coming morning " ok, ok calm down dear I'll go and get you some WATERMELON now so don't be mad ok?" he then rubbed the back of his wife and his wife smiled at him gratefully, then before he left the chambers he said to himself _' curse you WATERMEON!' _then sighed and finally strode of their room

* * *

Chapter 2 is next hope everyone enjoys this! HAPPY READING


	2. and the baby was born!

Here's the chapter 2 hope you guys like it

At the same time that the Queen begun her cravings, one of the three ancient Fairy Godmother of the Kingdom, the youngest of the three fairy godmothers, Susannah, had a premonition that something unexpected will happen the moment the princess or prince was born, and that unexpected thing will cause grief and loneliness to everyone, but still it's just a premonition, she is still not sure if it would come true so just to be safe, she decided that when the time before her majesty will give birth she will go to her and see if she is ok.

AT THE CASTLE

After 8 months and 3 weeks of waiting that the kingdom did, the Queen was finally given her due, that is 3 days from now. The first past by well, now were onto the second day.

MORNING

The Queen woke up energetically, she rose up from their bed to see her husband but the King wasn't there and she knew why, because she was going to give birth already, her husband and almost every inhabitant of their kingdom are panicking, she then decided to take a bath and after she did she went to their castle's garden she sat at the front of those beautiful, sweet smelling and attractive roses that she, herself breed and grew, then one of the powerful ancient fairies called Susannah, went to her side and chat with her. Susannah is a blind fairy, who is wearing a sky blue Dress with ribbon on the side partnered by a beautiful blue snow printed wings on her back and a blue hat with blue print hearts on the side.

" My Queen good morning" Susannah said smiling to her Queen, Cecilie von Spitzweg Bielefelt

" Oh my~~~ a wonderful morning to you too, Susannah, may I ask? What are you doing here?" Queen Cecilie said to Susannah

Susannah just smiled " Well I just want to see you, your majesty and also the baby" she said

" Oh I see, well thank you for visiting me, Susannah I'm very happy" Queen Cecilie said

" It seems that our King, Alfonse von Bielefelt, your husband panics more these days" she said while slightly laughing

" OH yeah! You said it!" Queen Cecilie said while laughing " remember that certain morning where I was too lazy to even wake up and leave the bed he immediately went and called for a healer saying that I am sick and it might affect his child and me greatly! HAHAHA!" she said then Susannah laugh with her too " his expression was priceless when I told him that I was just being lazy!" she said while laughing loudly even Susannah started to burst out laughing

Susannah then ease off her laughing and stared meaningfully at her Queen " My Queen" she said to Queen Cecilie seriously but kindly

" Yes?, darling Susannah" The Queen then looked at her easing off her laughing too

" I hope everything will be ok" She said

" why? My dear, of course everything will be ok, is there a reason why it wouldn't?" the Queen asked her

" Well, '_I think I shouldn't tell her, she'll definitely be worried it might cause trouble, oh I know!' _, it's nothing my Queen, it's just that you might be in pain of course when you give birth cause it is your first time, I'm just worried" she stated

" Oh my dear~~ thank you for worrying about me, it's alright I promise that I'll be ok, because I have to be, for my child, for my husband, for the kingdom and also for me " she said " though I'm also kind of scared because it is said in the book about the pregnancy about fairies that it really hurt, how I wish my husband was pregnant instead" she said while smiling contently with worry and then sighed

" Well maybe next time your majesty, the King might want to bear your child!" she said jokingly

" hahaha! Yeah right! Now that I think about it…" she was swayed by her thought and then Susannah got curious about it and asked

" what is it your majesty?" She asked

" Well, I just remembered that even male fairies can get pregnant, I completely forgot it" she said

" Oh yes, your majesty , that's true, though it is said that only the male fairy that have a royal blood or a very powerful fairy powers will be able to have child" she said

" yeah, so even if this child is male or female, he/she, will still be able to bear heir" The Queen replied

" that's right, your majesty" she then complied " oh your majesty" she added

" Yes? Darling" The Queen said while looking at Susannah

" Please hold out your hand" Susannah said

The Queen then hold out her hand and Susannah reach out for it, then she grab Queen Cecilie's wrist and then put her free hand on top. Then a sphere of magic appeared then surrounded the wrist of the Queen, it was light blue and has a warmth feeling surrounding it. After she applied the magic the Queen asked her what it is.

" what did you do? Dear" the Queen asked Curiously

" I put a spell on you, your majesty, that spell will help you on your delivery to ease the pain" she explained _' though it is solely for protecting you, your majesty and the child to what danger may come'_ she thought to herself

" oh, dear thank you very much" Queen Cecilie replied

" it is my pleasure your majesty" Susannah then smiled at Queen Cecilie

" Oh Susannah my dear, do you want to join me for a cup of tea and cookies?" the Queen said

" It is my honor, your majesty" Susannah replied politely

The moment Queen Cecilie and Susannah stood up Queen Cecilie suddenly begun to whimper, then Susannah was startled unsure of what to do next, she then called for soldiers and immediately the soldiers went to their king and King Alfonse hurriedly called for a midwife fairy and also a healer just in case. They hurriedly went to the clinic. On the way to the clinic the King and Queen are arguing , their fight are so funny that even the soldiers who are helping them are laughing inwardly through themselves

The moment that the king got to his wife, their conversation went like this:

" OH MY GOD! HONEY! Are you giving birth?! Now?!" the king asked the Queen dumbly and panicky

"NO! you idiot! I'm just CONSTIPATED! Can't you see that my water is breaking! ARGHH!" the Queen said shouting at her husband and whimpering because of the sudden contraction that she felt when they are already at the front of the castle's clinic

" AAAHH! Honey it hurts!" Queen Cecilie said while whimpering and crying

" shhhh honey, it's all right everything's gonna be ok soon" King Alfonse said reassuringly

" WHAT EVERYTHINGS GONNA BE OK?! If you were ME it won't be ok AT ALL!" the Queen shouted, loudly enough for everyone in the castle to hear

The soldiers, the mid wife fairy and the healer, even Susannah, then, unable to stop their chuckles finally started to laugh loudly, even the Queen and the King, that were oblivious of what's happening around them seems to notice the way that they are idiotically fighting, smiled to themselves. Then the delivery begun.

The king sat on the chair next to the bed where the Queen is, and Susanna was just standing at the door watching everything that was happening the mid wife then told Queen Cecilie to raise her hip a little and bend her knees after she's done to do what the mid wife told her to. The mid wife covered her from stomach downward of fabric and told the others to leave the room and close the door. the mid wife peek through the fabric and she saw that the baby is already crowning then the queen was attacked by a contraction

" Your majesty, the baby is crowning already, please take a deep breath and begin to push when another contraction begins" the mid wife said

" o..ok URGH!" Queen said while tiredly whimpering

" Go honey! My love! You can do this" King Alfonse said

" SHUT UP! Oh you- IDIOT! I swear! I'll never let you touch me- AGAIN! ARGHH!" the Queen said while being hit by another contraction as she push the baby out

The King then just smiled at his Queen and is still encouraging her, Susannah just can't help but smile at what she was seeing, because she knows that the harsh thing that the Queen says to the King, meant nothing serious at all. On the outside of the clinic room all the people who were there can only hear the whimpers of their Queen Cecilie, the shouts. Hours went by and the room was finally quiet, then they begun to hear a wail. Inside the clinic. After the baby was finally out the mid wife grabbed it's feet and slapped the back with just a little force so that the baby's lung will start working, a minute passed by and the baby wasn't moving or crying, then the mid wife looked at the royal couple with eyes full of pity and worry, she tried to slap the back of the baby again and rub it's back but all there was, is silence. The King and Queen looked at each other silence engulfing the both of them. The Queen broke it.

The Queen looked up at the King with tears on her eyes, she then spoke " Honey,…. Tell me…. This isn't happening…NO…n..no" the Queen then stared pitifully at her husband

The King at that time didn't knew what to do, then he said " I… don't know.. honey" then he looked at the floor. The couple begun to cry.

The mid wife feeling sorry and pity and nervousness at what's happening, decided to pat and rub the back of the back, she even thought of giving it CPR, and she did then Susannah who was just standing at the door went at the mid wife, then put her hand at the forehead of the baby then a blue sphere of light appeared, she then called for the healer who was now done of cleaning the Queen, the Healer went close to Susannah and the mid wife, then Susannah instructed her to put healing spells at the baby, at first the healer was hesitant, seeing the condition of the baby, but then she thought that it might not be bad to believe, then the healer looked back at the Queen and King and saw their hopeless and restless looks then she decided to put her hands and give it all she got.

A large violet light appeared in a shape of butterfly and started to surround the baby, the blue magical sphere that Susannah made then started to took form of a halo atop of the baby's head. Then like a miracle the baby begun to squirm and cry.

The king and Queen Finally decided to give up the hope of their baby, to be alive, but then they saw a light, a beautiful color of violet light taking shape of a butterfly and a blue sphere of light that was taking form of a halo surround the whole room. They both saw how their baby was engulfed and surrounded by butterflies and halo. The both of them thought of one thing it was so MAGICAL. Then a cry was heard.

Hey everyone please continue to read this story. Since this is my first one I'll do my best to finish this. Thank you for reading!


	3. the ceremony! Alazon appears!

Hello! Chapter 3 is finally up! Happy reading! :D

* * *

BY THE WAY! ABOUT CHAPTER 2: Like what I said Susannah is blind but because she is blind her senses became more sharp and because she is powerful , in a way she really can see and feel the happenings around her. She is not watching she is feeling. Anyway you may continue now enjoy it

Far away, from the castles, without anyone knowing, in the middle of the forest, there stood an old dark, and creepy mansion where a lady and her companion, a man in black hood, was secretly watching the delivery of the heir to the throne of the kingdom of fairies, through a magical mirror.

" At last, The heir to the throne is finally BORN! AHAHAHA!" the mysterious Lady said

" Yes, My mistress, why do you seem so happy about it?" a man in black hood asked

" YOU IDIOT! Of course I'll be happy! I will now be able to set my plans in motion!" she said

" What plan is it, my mistress?" the man complied, seemingly oblivious of what his mistress is planning

" OH! how dumb and pitiful, you are, tsk tsk.. I do want to tell you but not right now because it won't be as exciting as it can be!" she said

" I'll be of your help, my mistress" he said

" My~~ thank you! Hahaha!" she exclaimed

That time no one still knows of the danger that might befall them. It seems that what Susannah felt about the premoniton may have a chance of coming true. Oh dear.

* * *

= BACK TO THE CASTLE=

The King and Queen are both shocked and happy that their baby, begun to move, have begun to show its' life. Susannah and the healer, upon hearing the baby cry stopped giving their powers off, then Susannah moved from where she is, feeling the presence of the royal couple, she continued to walk carefully while carrying the baby, she went to the royal couple and presented to them their most precious treasure.

" Your majesty, my King and Queen, here he is, your precious baby, your son" she said while smiling genuinely at the royal couple

The King took his son from Susannah and then held it to his arms so lovingly and carefully, he stared at the beautiful creature right in front of him, all he could see at the moment is undoubtedly an angel, he can't help but grace a smile upon his face, a smile full of amazement and love and happiness, then he went and sit again at his chair to let his wife to take a good look at their precious treasure.

The Queen, waited for her husband to finish staring at their child, she knew, oh she knew how happy her husband is right now, she too is happy of course but she can see it, she can feel it, the emotions that her husband is overflowing with right now, their small child, their gratefulness, their happiness, right in front of them, then the King finally sat and bent over to his wife, and the both of them stared at their son.

Their son, the prince, have a sun kissed golden hair, it is so smooth and soft that if you touch it, it might fall, he have a very beautiful pair of clear emerald eyes looking up on them, the cheek that was still puffy and pinkish because of crying, the smooth white and soft skin that envelopes the baby and the rosy pink small lips that is now curving into a smile. Their son really is very beautiful.

" Oh, my love, he is so beautiful" King Alfonse said

" Yeah, he really is" Queen Cecilie said while tears are running down her cheek

" Thank you, oh thank you my love, for giving me, no for giving us such precious gift, no I think treasure is the right word" the King said as tears fell down from his eyes, as he too finally begun to cry

" Oh my dear what are you saying? We made this treasure right? _' she smiled'_ it's not just me but US" she raised her hand and cupped the cheek of her husband

The both of them looked at each other then stared at their son, they didn't know that the door of the clinic was open and everyone outside witnessed the most wonderful sight of all, the sight of a very happy and blessed family. Silence once again surrounded everyone, but this time the silence wasn't caused by loneliness but by happiness. then Susannah spoke.

" Your majesty" she said

The couple looked at her though the King immediately went and stared at his son again

" Yes dear?" Queen Cecilie said

" Well I think you should rest now, I can feel that your tired" Susannah said with a smile

Cecilie yawned. " yeah you are right, darling Susannah, well I suppose I really do need some rest now" she said

" Oh honey, that's right, thank you for reminding us Susannah, because of our new born baby, I completely forgot that my wife is tired haha" King Alfonse said while smiling sheepishly and rubbing his neck, the Queen saw the old habit of her husband.

" Say what?! Hump! Oh Alfonse how I hate you now" Queen Cecilie said teasingly while turning her head away and pouting cutely

" OH NO! honey I'm so sorry! You know that I didn't mean what I said!" now King Alfonse is panicking

"Hump! Well how can a husband forget his wife just because they already have a child? Don't you love me anymore" the Queen said while water are forming in her eyes, then she looked at her husband that is now very scared of what she's going to do next.

her act really is impressive since almost everyone was really taken aback by what she is saying, then while her husband was looking at his feet she immediately looked at everyone and winked, almost everyone saw her wink but not her husband, so everyone tried to hide their laughter, then the king is now begging for the forgiveness of his wife, even though he can feel that something is wrong because everyone is taunting him, he just continued to apologize to his wife, then Queen Cecilie unable to maintain the act suddenly laughed and told her husband that it was just an act. The laughter continued until everyone was gone and have already returned to their own chambers.

* * *

The King and Queen , both laid down on the bed together with their baby, the Queen started to nod off and the King followed by yawning. Then the Queen spoke.

" Honey, what do you think is the name that suits our child?" Queen Cecilie asked

" Well, actually I decided that you will be the one to name our child, be it boy or a girl, but seeing as our baby is a boy why don't we name him, Alfred, well what do you think?" King Alfonse said

" EH~~~ Alfred? Are you sure darling?" Queen Cecilie said

" why?, don't like that name?" King Alfonse asked

" No it's not like I didn't like it, just that, well I think it doesn't suit him" she said while caressing the hair of her baby

" Then you think up of a name, you're the best in that thing" he said now staring at his son

"Really now, then…. Let me think for a minute" Queen Cecilie said " AH! I know! How about wolfram?!" she said while squealing

" Whoa, whoa dear lower down your voice you might wake him up, but wolfram my dear? Like a travelling wolf?" King Alfonse said

" Oh my I'm so sorry but , Yes wolfram! Well… do you like it?" the Queen said

" Yes dear, I like it, I think it suits him" he said now smiling lovingly at his son

" Well now it's settled! It's wolfram!" the Queen said

" Yes,…. Wolfram" the King looked at his son again before looking at his wife and then the both of them slowly fell into slumber.

* * *

For the past few days after Prince Wolfram was born, everyone at the kingdom was so busy, and that is because the Prince will now be finally shown to the kingdom's people, and the Prince's own ceremony, a ceremony that is held for every member of the royal family to be officially recognized as a citizen of their kingdom, The King and Queen wanted everyone to join them at the celebration, for finally the two of them had a child.

The King and Queen at their room are talking about the invited people to the celebration that they are holding. The two are finally wrapping up when suddenly the Queen remembered something, she immediately act and called her husband.

" Honey" she said while looking so solemn yet quite anxious at her husband

The King noticed the expression that the Queen was wearing so he too, started to be serious " Yes, my love?"

" You see, I suddenly remembered someone" Queen Cecilie said

" Who is it?" the King said as he move closer to the Queen

" Do you still remember the witch that we banished from the kingdom?" Queen Cecilie said

" Oh, you mean Alazon?, why did you suddenly brought her up?" the King asked

" Well, it's just that there's this thing that I suddenly remembered about her" Queen Cecilie said

" And that is?" he said

" Her parting words to us before she left our kingdom" Queen Cecilie said

Alazon is the witch that was banished after someone revealed that she was slowly poisoning the previous King, the father of King Alfonse. Everyone was shocked about the news because Alazon, was an ancient fairy godmother too, it means that she is powerful and is an ally of light yet she was able to do something so unimaginable. Then later on it was decided that she is to be banish from the kingdom and be stripped off of her properties and her title's. until now they still didn't know the reason why she did that.

Before she leave the castle she told everyone who was there to see her go away, that " The kingdom will definitely experience something unexpected and it will definitely bring sorrow, grief and loneliness to everyone, and I will make sure it will happen" Alazon then after she made her speech for everyone to hear, disappeared like bubbles and from then on she was not seen anymore.

" Yes, honey I do remember her parting words, but why? Does it have something to do with what you remembered?" the King said

" Yes, exactly, think about it we all know that she is now gone, but just HERE at our kingdom what if, she was just staying somewhere near here and heard of the news about our son? What if she do something unthinkable to our son? To wolfram? Oh dear, it's not like I'm wishing for her to do so but because of what she said I'm not sure if this grand celebration is good anymore" The Queen said worriedly

" Don't worry my love, I'll make sure that everything will be okay, I'll put more guards and soldiers and appoint many powerful mage fairies to make sure that our security will be more tight and please don't forget the powerful barrier that is surrounding our kingdom, I'm sure that even Alazon, an ancient fairy godmother whose now a witch won't be able to destroy it and come inside so easily." He replied

" Yes, your right, maybe I'm just being a little paranoid because of the busyness that's happening around us" Queen Cecilie said

" HAHA never mind that my love, come on let's go have our dinner now" the King said, then Queen Cecilie went to the crib that was just beside their bed and lifted Prince wolfram and held him carefully before going out of the room with her husband.

* * *

FINALLY THE GRAND CELEBRATION BEGINS!

When the celebration begun, many guest from royal families arrived, The King and Queen then, to show their hospitality welcomed each and everyone with a genuine smile, and the whole kingdom were wearing proud smiles because their kingdom finally have an heir to the throne.

The ceremony begun peacefully, the Queen was quite teary eyed, but she tried to hide it, thinking that it'll be a waste not to see clearly the moment that her son will be blessed by the 3 ancient fairy godmothers, Ulrike, Susannah and Ondine . But her husband didn't think of that because King Alfonse was clearly wailing and crying his eyes out in front of his people and guest, though they tried to hide their laughter, they just can't control it and the others even have to put fans or something on their faces just to hide their laughing face from their King.

Then now is the part where the three fairy godmothers will bless the prince with special gifts. The first one to give her gift was Ulrike.

Fairy godmother Ulrike, the most powerful amongst the three of them, she is small with a very long silver hair that reached on her feet, she have a pair of beautiful purple eyes, though she looks like a child she is actually very old, Ulrike is wearing a red dress with ribbon on the front and a rose printed wings on her back, and a red hat with roses on the side. She then spoke.

" Prince Wolfram von Bielefelt, I Ulrike, one of the fairy godmothers of the kingdom of fairies, blesses you to have a long lasting beauty, intelligence and patience for you to become a good leader" she said as she put her hands atop of the head of Prince Wolfram and begun to release red lights from her hand taking form of rose petals and it surrounded the Prince.

The next one to give her blessings, was The second to the most powerful fairy godmothers, Fairy Ondine, she is just like Ulrike, she too is small and very child like in appearance, she have a pair of coffee colored eyes and of course a coffee colored hair tied in twin pigtails that are braided, she is wearing a green dress with a ribbon on her chest and a pair of moon printed wings on her back, and a green hat with moon on the side. She too, begun to bless the Prince.

" Prince Wolfram von Bielefelt, I Ondine, one of the fairy godmothers of the kingdom of fairies, blesses you the talent of singing, healing and fighting, for you to be a good aid when the time that it is needed" she said as she too put her hands atop of the head of Prince Wolfram as green lights was released on her palms and it took shape of moons and surrounded the Prince.

The third fairy, Susannah, was about to give her blessings to the Prince when suddenly a dark smoke appeared out of nowhere and a silhouette was seen, the silhouette is now becoming more clear. As The Queen and King hurriedly went to their child, still a little bit startled, a laugh was heard. And everyone looked from the place where the voice came from, and everyone was surprised. They cannot believe it. No one ever thought that SHE will come. Well except Queen Cecilie, yes that's right the one who interrupted the ceremony was no other than ALAZON.

* * *

I'll immediately write the chapter 4 as fast as I can, so please keep on reading and sorry for the cliffhangers I didn't mean to do it! Just that it happened? xD anyways please continue to read


	4. Alazon's curse

Chapter 4! Finally!

* * *

The events last time

The third fairy, Susannah, was about to give her blessings to the Prince when suddenly a dark smoke appeared out of nowhere and a silhouette was seen, the silhouette is now becoming more clear. As The Queen and King hurriedly went to their child, still a little bit startled, a laugh was heard. And everyone looked from the place where the voice came from, and everyone was surprised. They cannot believe it. No one ever thought that SHE will come. Well except Queen Cecilie, yes that's right the one who interrupted the ceremony was no other than ALAZON.

* * *

Then everyone who attended the ceremony were all bewildered, Alazon was already banished, she should have been long gone. What is going on? What is she doing in here? How did she get inside? Those are some of the Questions that were circling around. And then Alazon spoke.

" Oh my! Look at your faces! You are all so funny! Is it so bad that I too will want to join the celebration?!" she asked completely aware that everyone has been giving her looks of fear, anger, and disgust.

" What are your true reasons for being here?" King Alfonse said, he was completely angry at her

" Oh come on, don't be so stiff I just wanted to see the Prince, nothing more nothing less, that is if you want me to do something else, King Alfonse" she said that with the intention of mocking the King with a completely evil smirk on her face

" We don't need you here! Get Out!" the Queen shouted at her, it seems that she was the one who was enrage by what Alazon said to the King

" Now, now my dear don't be so greedy" she said " We all know that even though I am banished from the kingdom it doesn't mean that I am now powerless, it was the other way around, I am now more powerful compared to before that is why I can destroy the kingdom's barrier and be present here, right in front of all of you, so you wouldn't want me to get mad" Alazon was completely serious when she said those words

" Do you really think that everyone here will be scared of you if you said those words?" Ulrike said. Now even Ulrike has a serious expression on her face.

" Did I said that I want you to feel scared of me?" she replied

" But that was your first intention right?" Ulrike said completely confident of what she is saying

" What are you trying to say?" Alazon said as f she was trying to challenge Ulrike

" I know you very well, you won't act by surprise, you will have everything planned and laid out before you move it in motion, what I'm trying to voice out is that a part of your plan was to scared us all and be unable to do anything at all when you begin to move" Ulrike complied

" Tsk, looks like I still can't hide anything from you huh?!, but you're too late!"

When Alazon said that she raised her hand, and a black light appeared it first took form of a ball then when the guards were planning on attacking her it exploded and they were sent flying, it is a good thing that the guest have their personal powers and protectors that they weren't affected by the explosion.

The King and Queen together with the Prince were protected by the fairy godmothers and their most powerful mage Antonio, then Alazon strikes again but this time she made sure that even the fairy godmothers won't be able to stop her, she released a capturing spell where the target won't be able to move and a cage will form around the target making sure that the target is secured.

But the mage Antonio knowing that the fairy godmothers are what the royal family would need right now, he shielded the fairies, after that he can't move anymore from where he is laying then just to make sure that he was the only one who accepted the impact he looked behind him and was relieved that the 3 fairies and the royal family were safe.

Ulrike, Ondine and Susannah didn't waste the sacrifice that the mage made for them they immediately called the most powerful of the powerful spell that they knew, then they combined their powers together and released the spell, Alazon was taken aback by the strong impact of the spell, she stumbled and fell on the ground, but she wasn't finished, not yet.

She immediately tried to stand up but she failed, falling down to the ground again, then Susannah spoke.

" Alazon, the spell that I released is a spell that makes its' target weak, and weaker till they can't move at all, so now admit your defeat" Susannah declared

" I won't! NO! NOT YET!" Alazon screamed " THIS IS NOT WHAT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!, I WON'T BE DEFEATED!" her voice was full of hatred and anger

" Just stop Alazon, it will do you no good! Stop this foolishness already!" Ondine pleaded, she was now just pitying Alazon

" NO! I WON'T! AND WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW THE SUFFERING THAT I WENT THROUGH! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" she yelled

Then just when she was about to cast another spell, she saw a glimpse of the royal family being escorted out of the venue, now a battlefield room, then she saw the Prince. Instead of casting a spell for the fairy godmothers, she begun to chant something on a mumble, then her chanting became more loud, and she said this.

" Prince Wolfram von Bielefelt, I Alazon, the most powerful witch curses you, that on your sixteenth birthday you will be pricked by a needle on a sewing machine and YOU WILL DIE!" she released the spell and made sure that it will strike the Prince, and it did.

When she saw that her spell went straight to the Prince she begun to laugh and a dark smoke begun to engulf her, a few more seconds and she is gone, nowhere to be found.

The King and Queen even the guest and everyone who witnessed the act of Alazon, fell completely in grief, the King and Queen unable to think of something to counter the curse begun to wept, specially the Queen, Upon hearing the cries that is full of sadness, Susannah the third fairy godmother, remembered something and then she went to the royal couple.

" Your majesty, I might be able to do something" she said

" Eh?" the Queen stopped crying and both she and the King stared at her, confusion clearly shown on their faces

" I said I might be able to do something" she repeated what she said

" And that is?" Ondine asked

" OH! That's right!, Susannah still didn't give her blessing to the prince!" Ulrike exclaimed

" Is that right? Susannah" the King asked her, his voice is full of hope now, even the face of the Queen and the guest that was there were all lightened up.

" Yes, I can, though I can't completely counter Alazon's curse I might be able to do something, so that the Prince won't die" she explained

" Then please do it now, oh I'm begging you Susannah, please save my child!" queen Cecilie said

" Yes, my Queen" Susannah then immediately begun doing her blessing to Prince Wolfram.

" Prince Wolfram von Bielefelt, I Susannah, one of the fairy godmother of the kingdom of fairies, places upon you, the spell that will make you sleep instead than dying if what Alazon said was true, and you will continue to sleep and will be awaken until the person who have a pure, kind and brave heart comes to share with you, your everlasting love, and kisses you." Susannah placed her palm atop of the head of Prince wolfram and a blue sphere of light was released from her, and started to take form of a halo and it engulfed the Prince.

The ceremony after that went well, knowing that the Prince is now out of the death's hands, they continued the celebration. The three fairy godmothers thought up of something and they immediately went to the royal couple to discuss it.

* * *

On the chamber of the royal couple

The three Fairy Godmothers and the Royal family sat on the chairs on the balcony of the room. Then they started to talk.

"Your, majesty, I think it will be good if we raise the Prince, instead of you" Ulrike said

" What ridiculousness is that?! Explain now!" King Alfonse said

" We want to raise the Prince not because we are thinking that you The King and Queen are incapable of doing so, but just to be sure we want to stay by the Prince's side until he reach the age of 16 and is cleared of the curse that Alazon put on him" Ulrike said

"But how about us ?! We are his parents!" Queen Cecilie exclaimed, she really is opposed to the proposal that the fairy godmothers said

"Queen Cecilie, we are not saying that we will take him away from you and the King, we are just going to do this to be sure that he is safe, and of course you'll still be able to him because we will let you to visit him. We are not that cruel, as to not even let you and him see each other" Ulrike explained

King Alfonse and Queen Cecilie thought deeply for a while, they don't know if it was a good idea to let their son be away from them, but still it was the safety of their child and so even if the King and Queen is opposed to it they don't have a choice.

The King looked at the fairies, his expression is full of seriousness it was Quite scary. Then he said " Fine, my wife and I both agree into this"

" Oh Your Majesty, you both made th—" Ulrike was cut off by King Alfonse

"HOWEVER, if Ever that the Prince's life, The my child's life WERE put into danger, I WILL PERSONALLY COME TO THE THREE OF YOU AND KILL YOU" King Alfonse said with complete seriousness on his voice

The three fairy godmothers were taken aback by what King Alfonse said to them. Really the power of love of a family is scary.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, the three of us will always be there with Prince Wolfram to protect and guide him" Susannah said to the royal couple

* * *

NEXT ISSUE! THE GROWING TIMES OF WOLFRAM! :D thank you for reading


	5. Prince Wolfram's power

It's here! Happy reading once again :D

* * *

First I'll remind you of what happened at the previous chapters. It's the summary of what's happening so far.

In the first chapter The 27th Demon King, Yuuri Shibuya was introduced, he was in the garden just relaxing then he suddenly became curious of the Legend that the flower called Beautiful Wolfram has. Then his Adviser/Teacher Lord Gunter von Christ arrived and King Yuuri decided to ask him what the Legend could be, Gunter then told him about what the Legend says.

On a beautiful kingdom of fairies there lived their sweet, kind and loving couple The King and Queen, they were both a good ruler, for that they have everything that they wanted but fate didn't give them what they want the most, a baby.

A Heir to the throne, one day the Queen became depressed then the King comforted her then the next morning a baby was made! Then after sometime Susannah, one of the fairy godmothers of the kingdom of fairies went to her Queen to see if she was okay because of the premonition that she had, though she is not sure if it will come true she put a protection spell on the pregnant Queen just to be safe.

Then the Queen delivered her son, to a whole new world, what they didn't know was that there was an evil lurking just outside the kingdom and the evil was planning something.

On the day where the new born prince will finally be blessed and recognized in front of many people the evil, to be precise the witch made its' appearance and wrecked havoc, cursing the Prince, of death on his 16th birthday, but thanks to Susannah's blessing the Prince's death was prevented then the party continued.

The fairy godmothers went to the royal couple after the celebration, to tell them that they would like to raise the Prince themselves, saying that they will only be doing that until he reached the age of safety.

* * *

Off to the present.

5 years passed by so fast. After the fairy godmothers took Prince Wolfram from his parents they went to a secluded place just miles away from the castle and is located at the south of the forest where a waterfall connected to a beautiful river lies. There he lived freely, away from any harm, away from the eyes of evil, he was educated, an education fitted for a member of the royal family, he also knew that he was a prince, he is spoiled by his father, though he is a bit strict sometimes.

Is dearly loved by his Mother, making him wear dresses, was spoiled on food and toys, and pets that he likes as companion by the fairy godmother Ondine, is guided strictly on etiquette, manner and behavior by the fairy godmother Ulrike, and is always healed every time he was wounded by the fairy godmother Susannah.

The Prince, Wolfram von bielefelt have a dashing soft looking, sun-kissed colored, and a bit curly hair, just like his mothers', he have a very fluffy, soft, red tinted, smooth cheeks, creamy white and cotton soft skin, a nice pointy nose, a rose pink lips, and most of all a very stunningly beautiful pair of large shimmering emerald eyes, paired with his small feature, Oh when one sees him, they'll definitely think they are seeing an angel, a heaven sent angel.

One day, The King and Queen visited their son. Their carriage stopped at the front of the house, they got off the carriage and is welcomed by the fairy god mother Ulrike.

"Welcome my King and Queen" Ulrike said

The Queen then hugged Ulrike and immediately looked for her son, "Say Ulrike, where is my son?" the Queen inquired

"Is he in the garden?" King Alfonse said, in a longing voice, it is clear that the two of them missed their son greatly

"Yes, Your Majesty, Prince Wolfram is in the garden, accompanied by Susannah and Ondine" She said while smiling

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Queen Cecilie said while squealing, she was so excited to see her son, that she hasn't seen for a week now

"Yes, Yes Let's go" King Alfonse said

When they reached the garden, they saw that little wolfram is currently playing with Ondine and his animal friends while Susannah arranges the food that will be eaten once they take their break.

The Queen and King ran to the Prince in a speed of light, then Prince wolfram saw them, he too begun running towards them, then he was caught by his mother, he was hugged so tightly then he was lifted by his father so very, very high he then giggled more then his father brought him down just to tickle him and then his mother joined his father and he laughed so much that after the scene ended he was panting, so tired. Then the family hugged.

It was clearly a picture of a very peaceful family. Prince Wolfram then begun to tell them the stories of his so called ' adventures' in the forest together with his little animal friends, when a certain story perked up their interest. It was the story of Prince Wolfram where his little animal friend called birdie got hurt.

"So what did you do when you saw your friend little birdie hurt?" Said by King Alfonse, seemingly amused by his story, even the Queen and the fairy godmother seemed so interested

Prince Wolfram looked down on his feet then started to play with his fingers, he pouted a little then he begun to narrate "Well, I-I was afraid at first, papa, because little birdie was hurt," then he looked up at them a little bit teary eyed "and then I remembered the song that Auntie Susannah sings to me when I am in pain or sad" he smiled

"And then? What did you do next?" the Queen asked this time, there is a spark of proud full light in her eyes, pride that her son is about to do something good

"Then," he said, at first he was hesitant to tell for he wasn't sure if they would believe him but then when he looked at their faces, he saw the expression that they were wearing, it was anticipation so he begun to continue to talk "Then, I sung it but when I sung it a yellow flower suddenly appeared everywhere then it begun to bloom and-" he was interrupted by Susannah.

"Wait my Prince, did I hear you right? Did you say that a flower just appeared out of nowhere then it bloomed?" Susannah said

"Ummm, Yes" Prince Wolfram said with all honesty

The Queen and King together with the fairy godmothers looked at each other with knowing and surprised eyes, they were all wearing a small smile then King Alfonse spoke.

"Darling Wolfram, can you please do what I want you to do?" He said

The Prince wore a confused look, what did his father want him to do? And what for but he still nodded

"Then will you do it again, the thing that you did when little birdie was hurt?" He said

"Yes, papa" was his reply. He stood up, walk a little further away from the tea table then he stopped in the middle of the garden. The put his hands together, palms facing each other, he closed his eyes and begun to sing.

_Totemo ureshikattayo _

_Kimiga warai kaketeta_

_Subete wo tokasu hohoemide_

_Haru wa mata tookute_

_Tsumetai tsuchi no naka de_

_Mebuku toki wo matte tanda_

_Tatoeba kurushii kyo datotoshitemo_

_Kinou no kizu wo nokoshite itemo_

_Shinjitai kokoro hadoite yukeruto_

_Umarekawaru koto wa dekinaiyo _

_Dakedo kawatewa yukerukara_

_Let's stay together forever itsumo_

Then after he started to sing, small buds started to appear around him, then it slowly bloomed, it was a yellow flower, it smells so wonderful, then it started to open its' petals.

_buku dake ni waraatte_

_Sono yubi de me sawatte_

_Nosomi bakari kahateshinaku_

_yasashiku shitaiyo_

_mooku yamando yoomi_

_nageki no yumi mo koete yukou_

Prince Wolfram continued to sing. Then the flowers glowed the most beautiful glow that the observers have ever seen, then it started to release gold lights in form of small balls, first it just floated atop of the flowers but then it started to move, it surrounded everyone that it can reach, it was hundreds and thousands in numbers, it went to the King and Queen and the fairy god mothers. Then it slowly fell down. Like a snow.

The snow like ball of gold lights fell down on the observers and all of a sudden they felt very light, like all their stress is long gone.

_Tatoe kurushii kyo datototshitemo _

_itsuka atatakana omoide ni naru _

_kokorogoto subete nagedaseta nara _

_kokoni ikiteru imiga wakaruyo _

_umareochita yorokobi mo shiru _

_let's stay together itsumo _

_Papapapapapa papapapapa papapapapapapapa _

_papapapapapa papapapapa papapapapapapapa _

After Prince Wolfram finished singing, he opened his eyes, fluttering his long eyelashes then looked at his family he was surprised by what he saw. The King, his father was smiling from an ear to another, his mother have her hands clamped up on her face revealing only her eyes that's full of joy, his auntie Ondine was smiling and clapping, his auntie Ulrike was nodding her head with a smile plastered on her face, and His auntie Susannah even though he knew that she can't see, he saw a very bright smile on her face. He then, walked to them with confusion in his face and asked what is there to smile about.

"Papa, Mama, aunties why are you all smiling?, is there something funny?" he asked. Then he was lifted by his father and was seated on his chair

"Well, there is nothing wrong, nothing at all, it's just that…." Before the King continued his talk he glanced at the others waiting for their approval to continue and he saw them nod. "Darling do you know of magic?" he said

The Prince nodded, "Yes, father I know, I know magic!" he said so excitedly

King Alfonse smiled so brightly "Then let me tell you my love, what you did a while ago, was magic" he said

Prince Wolfram's eyes widened "Papa is that true?!" he said in a high pitched voice then he looked at his father his eyes are full of excitement and surprise, he look at his mother who was nodding along with the fairy godmothers

"Yes darling it is true" the King said

"That just proves that Prince Wolfram is your child, Your Majesty" Ondine said while chuckling together with the Queen

"And of course my son too" The Queen bragged

All of them laughed and then King Alfonse told Prince Wolfram to play with his animal friends for a while but don't go out of their sight.

And then King Alfonse looked at Ulrike "So Ulrike, what kind of magic power was that?" He asked

"Well, Your Majesty, as to what I have seen Prince Wolfram here have the magic power of healing, and certainly not just that, for a fairy to be able to make something like a flower and make it release strong magic of healing in the age of five is really, very rare" she said

"Yes, I second that opinion," Susannah said "And also Your Majesties, The magic of healing is certainly rare since the time of old days, because normally nowadays it is either the magic of elements or fighting magic that are appearing, you can even count the ones that have the magic of healing." Susannah said

"That's right, even on our kingdom there are only 5-10 healers at most, and you are even counted Susannah" Queen Cecilie said

"Yes, Your majesty, but now that we know of Prince wolfram's magic power of healing there are now 11 healers in our kingdom" She said while laughing

"Hahaha, certainly! But we should also take note of how strong his powers is," Ondine said "Because being able to make the kind of healing spell that he did is very incredible if I may say so" She said

"And why is that?" King Alfonse asked

"Let me explain Your Majesty, there are many kinds of healing spell, depending on how strong your power is, the kind of healing spell that Prince Wolfram used is of the highest level, if i were to cst that spell i will fell unconcious for days but Prince Wolfram didn't even feel tired meaning he surpasses even my powers." She said

The royal couple gasped, they are so surprised on what they heard.

"Will you explain for a bit more" Queen Cecilie said

"Yes Your Majesty, Prince Wolfram used a very high healing spell, I too was surprised when I saw what he did, he released a very high level spell of healing called LIFE, the spell of LIFE consumes many _mana_, _mana_ is the thing that flows on our body for us fairies to be able to make a spell to form a magic, so usually when a healer uses the spell LIFE it weakens their _mana_ and they feel tired or some even fell unconscious for days, but on your sons' condition, it is different, he didn't feel tired at all, he used a lot of _mana_ yet he is not unfazed, it's like its' the most natural thing to do for him." Susannah said

"OH my!, does that mean that our son has the _'gift'_ ?" Queen Cecilie said

"Yes, it seems so, Your Majesty Prince Wolfram has the _'gift', _meaning the ability of total control over _mana_, it seems that there will be another Legend on our kingdom, he really is fitted to be the next ruler" Ulrike said proudly

The royal couple became overly happy when they heard the explanation of the fairy godmothers that says that their son is very, very powerful.

* * *

Happy reading

The song is from fruits basket sung by Ritsuko Okazaki, I give respect to the singer, I don't own the song. If you're going to listen to this song you may notice that the voice is small, well that is the point because Prince Wolfram here is still a child

_Mana _is the source of their power

_Spell_ they use this to make magic

_Power_ they uses _mana_ to make _power_ to form _spells_ and release _magic_

_Gift _is a very rare occurrence for fairies, if you have the gift you can cast high level spells without feeling tired at all, in other words a limitless use of mana.

And all of us knows that fairies have magic so that's it thanks for reading


End file.
